The present invention is directed to bicycle control devices and, more particularly, to a bicycle control device that includes a rotatable dial that may be manipulated by the rider's hand.
Some bicycles that have been proposed feature the use of an automatic shifter, whereby bicycle shifting is managed by an electric motor, actuator, or the like, and automatic shifting is managed on the basis of detected data such as the bicycle speed, the torque applied to the crank spindle, and the like. The automatic shifting of such automatic shifters should have a plurality of automatic shifting modes, such as an automatic shifting mode for flat terrain and an automatic shifting mode for uphill terrain. This is because the optimal shift timing varies depending on the incline of the road, the operator leg power, and the like. It is also sometimes necessary to switch from automatic shifting mode to manual shifting mode.
In the past, a lever type of switch has been used to switch between the plurality of shifting modes. However, because conventional lever types of switches protrude, there is a risk that gears will be shifted by unintentional operation of the lever. Particularly on extremely rough roads, there is considerable potential for the operator's hand to inadvertently strike the lever, resulting in unintended shifting.